


Bill and Fleur HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Seeing each other since the Third Task.





	Bill and Fleur HC

Bill Weasley asked the goblins from the Gringotts Bank if there was an opening at the London branch so he can come home to be closer to his family. They agreed to allow him to come off the field and be a treasure analysis officer for the bank. His job would be to check for curses for any vaults they siege or any new items that come through from the field. They knew he was one of their best Cursebreakers. Bill walked into his office on his first day back on English soil bumping into someone coming out. “Oh. I am sorry. I didn’t see you coming out,” Bill said apologetically.

“It is alright. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Fleur responded. “I know you from somewhere, don’t I?” She tilted her head a bit to the right.

Bill looked at her for a minute and then clicked his fingers and said, “Yes, we do. It was at Hogwarts the morning of the third task. I was there with my Mother for Harry.” Fleur’s smile blossomed at the words. She nodded her head in agreement. “I am still in shock with Cedric’s death because our two families were kind of close with our Dads working at the Ministry together.

Fleur’s smile dimmed a bit and she had wanted to console Bill for his heartache. “Can we meet up later for lunch? I would love to talk to you more about Cedric and everything else that happened this past year.” Fleur asked quietly. 

Bill nodded his head in agreement. 

“Is One O’clock fine with you?”

“That would be perfect. I should be getting out of a meeting by then. I will come find you when I am done with it,” Bill replied. 

Fleur gave him a smile and a nod before walking away. 

Bill watched her go. ‘Damn she is beautiful.’ He shook his head to gather his thoughts and decided to get some work done before his meeting at noon. He shut the door behind him for some privacy.


End file.
